Meet the Anderberry's
by DownTheRabbitHoleIntoInsanity
Summary: Rachel and Blaine Anderberry are siblings. Blaine is two years younger than Rachel, and is always hanging around. So what happens when Kurt starts coming around more? Rated T for now because I'm not sure where this is going yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so recently I've fallen in love with the Anderberry sibling au. This is what my word vomit produced. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, the show would be all about Klaine. **_

* * *

><p>"Rach-"<p>

"No."

"But-"

"Blaine, I said _no._ You can't hang out with me and Kurt tonight. Sorry, bud." Rachel patted Blaine on his shoulder and walked off, leaving her crestfallen brother behind.

It wasn't fair. Just because he was two years younger didn't mean he shouldn't be able to hang out with Rachel and her friends- namely Kurt. Kurt Hummel was Rachel's best friend and was constantly at the house. There was rarely a time when Blaine didn't see him around.

All Blaine wanted to do was to just be able to hang out with them for one night. Just once.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Rachel's shriek startled Blaine out of his thoughts. Blaine slowly walked down the hall and peered around the corner to see none other than Kurt Hummel standing at the Berry's door.<p>

"Hey Rach." Kurt said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Alright, I called the pizza place, and before you ask, yes, the healthier place, so let's head back to my room." Rachel started towards the hallway, and before he could move, she ran into him. "Move, hobbit," she called after him as she passed.

"You're one to talk! I'm _taller_ than you!" Blaine retorted.

"Not by much!" Blaine rolled his eyes and turned around to see Kurt staring at him, amused. Blaine blushed and looked down and mumbled, "Hey Kurt."

"Hey Blaine." Kurt walked past him, ruffling his hair as he did. Blaine scowled and kept his gaze firmly on the ground. "Aw, chill kid. Sorry for touching your hair."

"'M not a kid," Blaine mumbled under his breath, but looked up at Kurt and gave him a dazzling smile. "It's fine."

"Kurt!" Rachel's voice carried from up the stairs.

"Coming Rachel!" He shouted at her. "God, calm down." He walked up the stairs after giving Blaine a final smile.

Blaine stared at his retreating figure and then turned around and headed to the living room to watch television.

* * *

><p>"And then he said that it wasn't going to work out. How pathetic! Our love is just too much for him, I think. Finn will eventually see the error in his ways and he'll soon be groveling on his knees for forgiveness," Rachel rambled.<p>

"Rach, I don't know. I mean, I live with him and he seems to have moved on…" Kurt trailed off, noticing Rachel's murderous look. "Ok, ok. Sorry. I'm sure he'll eventually come around. Just maybe not anytime soon."

Rachel sighed, knowing it was true, no matter how much she wished it wasn't. Finn and she had once again broken up, and as usual, Rachel wasn't handling it too well. Kurt was stuck in the middle- again. "Just, let's drop it. I don't want to think about- about… _him_ right now."

"Sounds good to me."

"So, Kurt, anyone special for you?" Rachel poked Kurt in the side, causing him to giggle.

"No, no. Nobody for me. You know how hard it is for such a fashionable, talented gay man to find a man good enough." Kurt sighed. Despite his teasing, he really did wish he had someone. But this was Ohio. Even if Kurt did get a boyfriend, he'd have to be extremely careful. He couldn't be as open as heterosexual couples in town. It was depressing, but true.

"Oh, Kurt. I know you'll eventually find the perfect boy. Don't worry. He's out there somewhere."

"Thanks Rachel. But I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, can you please go up and tell Rachel and Kurt that their pizza is almost here?" Blaine and Rachel's dad, Abraham, asked Blaine.<p>

"Sure, dad." Blaine got off the couch and straightened his shirt before heading up the stairs. "Rachel, Kurt? Your pizza's almost here!" Blaine said as he reached Rachel's door.

"Blaine! What have I told you about knocking? I'm pretty sure I told you specifically to _never_ open my door without per-"

"Rach, calm down," Kurt said, placing his hand over Rachel's and squeezed. He then turned to Blaine and said, "Hey Blaine. Come on in."

"Kurt!" Rachel hissed, but Kurt ignored her.

Blaine walked into the room and sat on the bed right in front of Kurt, a few feet between them, their knees almost touching but not quite. "Hey, Kurt. How are you?" Blaine asked, leaning forwards a little.

"I'm fine. And you?" Kurt smiled a little at him.

"Good, good. By the way, I love your shirt today. It looks fabulous on you." Blaine blushed a little, but maintained eye contact.

"Thank you, Blaine. That's sweet." Kurt pat Blaine's knee and Blaine nearly had a heart attack at the sudden contact. His eyes widened and he gave a half smile.

Rachel watched the display with faint amusement and irritation. "Ugh. Blaine. Stop flirting with my friend. Either speak to us both or _leave._ Actually, please leave."

"Rachel, be nice." Michael Berry walked in with the vegetarian pizza.

"Sorry, Papa." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well, here's your pizza. You kids enjoy. And yes, Blaine can stay." Michael gave a pointed look at Rachel, and she sighed loudly and agreed begrudgingly. Michael walked out and closed the door behind him.

Rachel flopped down on the bed, half hanging off. Blaine poked her stomach, causing her to shriek and jerk upwards and swing an arm to hit Kurt in the face.

"Oh, shit!" Kurt clutched his nose, feeling wetness on his fingers. Blaine stared at him, terrified.

"Kurt? Are you ok? Oh my god, are you _bleeding?_ Oh god, I am _so_ sorry! Let me get a tissue. Rachel, where are your tissues?" Blaine frantically ran around the room in search of a tissue to clean up the blood gushing out of Kurt's nose.

"Sorry! I am so sorry Kurt! I didn't mean to hit you…" Rachel got up and walked over to her desk and grabbed a box of tissues and went back to Kurt. "Here, Blaine, go ahead and help him out here and I'll go get a warm rag and stuff." Rachel walked out, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

Blaine took the tissues and gently peeled Kurt's hands off his face, gingerly dabbing his nose with the tissue. Kurt winced a bit, but let Blaine dab at his nose a few more times before taking over. Blaine stepped back, finally realizing how close he had gotten to Kurt, and stared at him with frantic eyes. "Are… are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But, hey, this is why we don't fight with our sisters! You'll end up killing me!" Kurt joked. They both laughed a bit, and then settled back into a comfortable silence.

"Yeah… Sorry about that. I didn't think she'd hit you in the face." Blaine reached forward again, trying to help but not knowing what to do.

"Blaine, it's fine, really." Kurt took his outstretched hand and held it back. Blaine blushed and stared at their hands, loosely clasped together. "I'm fine. It's just a bloody nose." Kurt released his hand just as Rachel came back in with a wet towel.

"Here, Kurt. This ought to help." She handed him the towel and picked up the used tissues, walking over to the trashcan and throwing them in.

Kurt cleaned up the rest of the blood and found the bleeding had stopped. "Alright, pizza time!" They all went over to the pizza box and picked a piece and sat back on the bed, Kurt next to Blaine with Rachel across from them.

"I personally think you should leave, Blaine. After all, you caused me to hit Kurt in the face. This would have never happened if you weren't here." Rachel said around a mouthful of pizza.

"Rachel, be nice. He didn't intend for me to be hurt. He can stay. And swallow first, please." Kurt gave her a pointed look, and she sighed and grunted out a "fine" before returning her attention to her pizza. Blaine mouthed a silent "thanks" to Kurt, and Kurt nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>Two hours later found Rachel passed out on her bed, Kurt sitting alone at her desk, reading a book. Blaine had left an hour earlier to play video games in his room, leaving Kurt and Rachel alone. Thirty minutes after he left, Rachel fell asleep.<p>

Kurt couldn't focus on the book in front of him anymore; he was too wired up. He sighed and closed the book, standing up and stretching. He decided to go downstairs to get something to drink and maybe watch something on TV. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he noticed a faint glow of the TV and walked into the living room. Blaine sat alone on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn and watching the Sound of Music. Kurt walked over to the couch and sat down, startling Blaine.

"Sorry. Mind if I watch with you?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, that's fine. I hope you don't mind it being the Sound of Music. It's kind of my favorite," Blaine said, blushing.

Kurt just laughed and said, "Don't worry. It's my favorite too. I used to watch it with my mom when I was little, and I've loved it ever since." He looked down. "I remember we used to sing all of the songs together. It was my favorite thing to do back then." Kurt didn't know why he was saying all of this to Blaine. He just felt the need to.

"What happened?" Blaine inquired, curious.

"She died." Kurt said bluntly, looking up at Blaine to see him looking back at him with wide, apologetic eyes.

"Kurt-"

"Please don't say I'm sorry. I've heard it too many times. Why don't we just watch the movie?" Kurt was already regretting telling Blaine anything. He turned towards the TV, hoping Blaine would just drop it. Blaine did, but reached for Kurt's hand and grabbed it, squeezing gently. He let go of Kurt's hand and began watching the movie again, missing the barely there smile that snuck its way onto Kurt's face.

* * *

><p>As the movie progressed, Kurt steadily became more and more sleepy. Soon enough, he fell asleep, head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled down at him and shifted his arm so that they were both more comfortable. Kurt turned his face to where he was nuzzling Blaine's neck, and Blaine blushed and looked back to the movie.<p>

By the time the movie had ended, Blaine had fallen asleep also. His head had rested on top of Kurt's, but they had both shifted to where they were half laying down, still propped up by the arm of the couch. Kurt lay half on top of Blaine, and Blaine's arms were circled around him tightly.

Rachel woke up in her room in the middle of the night to find that Kurt wasn't there. She decided to go downstairs to see if he had used the restroom or gotten a snack. She walked past the bathroom upstairs, finding it empty with the light off. She traveled down the stairs, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm. She went to the kitchen to find that Kurt wasn't there, either. She moved to the living room and nearly squealed at the sight she saw. Kurt and Blaine lay on the couch, both wrapped up in each other, smiling softly in their sleep.

A lip-splitting grin over her face, and unable to help herself, she ran back up to her room, grabbed her phone, and ran back downstairs, trying not to make too much noise, and snapped a picture of the two. She sighed, marveling in the cuteness. She then draped a blanket over the two of them and went back up to her room and curled up with the teddy bear Finn gave her while they were together and promptly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

She was truly happy for her best friend and little brother.

Kurt woke up the next morning dazed and confused. The first thing he noticed was the warm body beneath him, and automatically assumed it was Rachel (she liked to cuddle, ok?) until he remembered the events of the previous night. His eyes snapped open, seeing a mop of curly hair above him. He froze. He was practically on top of Blaine, which was _not good._ This was his best friend's _little brother_ for god's sake. He tried to detangle himself from Blaine's arms, but stopped moving when Blaine groaned and began to shift.

Blaine opened his eyes and was greeted with a pair of glasz eyes staring wide eyed back at him. Blaine just smiled serenely, still not fully awake. He reached his hand up and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in Kurt's eyes away. Kurt blushed and tried to get up again, but Blaine held him down, snuggling him and closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Kurt gave up struggling. He laid his head back on Blaine's chest and closed his eyes. He fell back asleep to the sound of Blaine's heart beating and breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Yeah. I'm probably going to continue this...? I don't know. Tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I am **_**so**_** sorry for the false alarm. I've never actually updated a fic before and it confused me /: **

**Well, anyway. Here's the **_**real**_** chapter two!**

**Ps, I kind of switched Kurt's character a bit, but I feel like this will work better with a few plotlines I have in my head right now. Hope you don't mind too much. He will come off a little… almost badboy-ish? He just likes to intimidate, I guess. So sorry if that's not what you like. **

**Oh and I'm switching Blaine and Rachel's dads' names to Hiram and Leroy. Haha, sorry about the changes.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_

The hallways at McKinley were as loud as ever. Many students rushed to their lockers to get their books and head off to class, others just loitered around and talked to their friends. Kurt was one of those people. Kurt Hummel was head male cheerleader, you see, and even though he was gay (which people in Ohio found hard to accept, sadly) people still had respect for him. Maybe not so much respect as fear for their own reputation. Kurt had a lot of power at school. Normally the jocks and bullies would have devoured a kid like Kurt, seeing as he was adamant about his fashion and appearance and was about as gay as you could get, but since he joined the squad and gained a better reputation, people left him alone. But that still didn't make up for the fact that even though people left him alone about being gay, he still would probably never get a boyfriend, or at least while he was in Ohio.

Blaine, on the other hand, was probably about as low on the popularity scale as you could get. He was smart, immensely so, was in glee club, and was gay. He wore sweater vests and bowties, while Kurt stuck to his cheerleading outfit. He gelled his hair to the point where it reflected light at the right angle, and he had trimmed, triangular eyebrows. He was an easy target and people didn't have a problem with tossing him into dumpsters or throwing slushies at him.

Rachel was, well, Rachel. She was ambitious, viciously so, was manipulative and had a strange fashion sense. People found it easy to taunt her also. But she was of a higher status than her little brother, mostly because she was a senior. Besides, she was friends with _the_ Kurt Hummel, and everyone knows not to mess with Kurt. He wasn't a threatening person, but he had people behind him that were, and no one wanted to risk getting on the popular kids' bad side. Rachel's eyes were set on NYADA anyway, and she wasn't going to let a few taunts and teases stop her from achieving her dreams. She and Kurt were going to New York at the end of the school year, and then they would be free. Free to be themselves, free to do what they wanted, free to pursue their dreams.

Blaine, however, would be stuck there for two more years, alone, without his sister. He liked to think that he could handle being on his own, when really he would just miss his sister. She did her best to make things easier for Blaine, and he really appreciated it. However, there was only so much she could do, and now that she was leaving, things would get even worse.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he walked to the bathroom. He was slushied within five minutes of arriving at school. It was the first day back, and already it was horrible. He walked into the boy's bathroom timidly, looking to see if anyone was in there.<p>

And there was. Kurt was spraying his hair at the mirror, coiffing it up into a perfect style. When he saw Blaine walk in, covered in purple slush, he capped his hairspray and set it down.

"Blaine? What happened?" He asked, already reaching out for paper towels and wetting them in the sink.

"Um, well some guys slushied me. I'm fine, really." Blaine awkwardly stood at the doorway, slush dripping down his neck and staining the collar of his white polo. Kurt reached out and pulled Blaine over to the sink and started to dab at his face with the wet paper towel. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as Kurt moved the towel towards them.

Suddenly, Rachel marched in, throwing the door open and making the two boys jump. "Blaine! Oh god, I saw you walking in here. I can't believe they're already at it! First period hasn't even started yet!" Rachel's voice steadily got higher and higher as she spoke.

"Rach, I'm fine. It's just a slushie and I brought an extra shirt. I'm fine," Blaine reassured. He took the paper towel from Kurt and began wiping his face off himself, much less gentle than Kurt had been doing. He stuck his head under the sink and rinsed as much slush out of it as he could, leaving behind a faint sticky residue that smelled of grapes. "See? I'm fine," he said once he finished.

"Well, I know you will be, but what if it happens to me next? This dress is brand new!" Rachel whined, looking distressed. She pouted dramatically. Really, she looked quite out of sorts standing in a boy's bathroom in front of the urinals in her purple polka-dot dress, pouting.

Kurt snorted at the picture and said, "Well I can walk you guys to class if you want. I have French first and Madame Schlotz likes me and doesn't care when I'm late."

Blaine and Rachel looked at each other and then both nodded at Kurt, Blaine saying, "Thanks Kurt."

Kurt just nodded and started walking out of the bathroom, Blaine and Rachel in tow.

"Oh, and Blaine? The next time someone throws a slushie at you, come get me and I'll rip their balls off, ok?" Kurt lightly punched Blaine in the shoulder and Blaine laughed and nudged his shoulder back as they walked down the halls.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em> girls and porcelain! I want to see some effort here! Sloppy, this is too sloppy. Take five." Sue Sylvester's voice rang out through the gymnasium and echoed off the walls.

Blaine sat on the bleachers with Rachel as they watched Kurt and the cheerleading team practice. They were waiting for Kurt to finish up so they could all go out for frozen yogurt to celebrate their first week back at school survived.

Blaine didn't know what Coach Sylvester was talking about; they looked amazing. Especially Kurt. His uniform clung to all the right areas and made him look spectacular. A few years ago, when Kurt had just joined the Cheerios, he was still baby-faced and a little pudgy. But puberty had come and completely transformed the adorable male cheerleader into a god of sorts. His face had lost most of the baby fat and his jaw was well defined. His hair was cut at a better length and was styled perfectly. His arms, stomach, and legs all were perfectly defined as not too much but not too little. In short, Kurt Hummel looked _hot_. At least to Blaine, he did.

Yes, Blaine did have a small crush on Kurt. But who didn't? Even the girls, who knew Kurt was gay, thought so. Blaine just couldn't help but notice and admire the change in his look and how well he pulled off skinny jeans. He never told Rachel though. She would absolutely _freak_- either in a good way or a bad way. The worst case scenario would be Rachel being angry at Blaine for liking one of her best friends, and the best would be her trying to set him and Kurt up. And Blaine wasn't so sure that would be good anyway. When Rachel put her mind to something, she made sure it happened, no matter who got in the way or tried to stop her. And that would certainly not help in staring a relationship.

Kurt moved away from the girls, facing the opposite way from Blaine and Rachel, and began to stretch. Blaine was amazed at how flexible Kurt was. He could never bend or stretch like Kurt was able to. He was short and had small legs, and Kurt was lean and had long legs. After a few basic stretches, Kurt moved to the more complex ones, and ended up bending over in a weird angle, giving Blaine (and Rachel) a perfect view of his ass. Blaine looked away, blushing, but Rachel continued watching Kurt. Why, he did not know.

After their five minutes was up, Coach Sylvester called the cheerleaders back and had them practice their routine four more times before she was satisfied and sent them home. Kurt walked over to where Blaine and Rachel were waiting, a towel around his neck and his bag draped over his shoulder.

"Hey, guys. Sorry about that. Just let me shower really quick and I'll be out in a minute," Kurt said, walking off in the direction of the boy's locker rooms. Blaine and Rachel talked for a bit while they waited for Kurt. Finally, Kurt emerged, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans matched with a white sweater, black converse, and a black leather belt. His hair was coiffed up again. Blaine didn't know how he managed to do all that in less than twenty minutes. He looked fantastic though.

"Kurt! Ready to go?" Rachel asked as she stood up and picked up her bag.

"Yeah, let's go get some froyo," Kurt replied, looping an arm through Rachel's. Blaine stood up and walked next to Kurt, feeling a little out of place. But then Kurt looked over and smiled at him while Rachel babbled on about the newest Broadway show and how it would really showcase her talents.

Rachel drove them to the frozen yogurt place and had the stereo blasting _Wicked_ songs. Kurt and Blaine sat in the back and talked to each other throughout the whole ride there.

"So, Blaine. How often do you get thrown into dumpsters and slushied?" Kurt asked. Kurt looked over at Blaine, gauging his reaction.

Blaine shifted a little uncomfortably and glanced at Kurt before looking down at his hands in his lap. "A-about one or two times a week for the dumpster toss… but as for slushying, it varies. Some weeks it only happens once. Those are the good weeks. But on other weeks, sometimes it gets as bad as once a day. It's not a big deal though, really. I can handle it." Blaine looked up at Kurt to see him looking as if he was in deep thought.

"Well… Have you tried joining a new club or sport? You can always join the football team, you know. In my sophomore year, I was the kicker. Granted, it was only for a week or two, but still. I won the final game we needed and people left me alone for a little."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, considering. "Well, I'm pretty sure the football team wouldn't want the gay kid 'taking a peek at their junk'," he said, making air quotes. Kurt winced sympathetically. Even though people left him alone, they still make crude comments at times. "But I can consider it, I guess."

"Alright cool," Kurt said, satisfied. Rachel then pulled up to the frozen yogurt place. They all filed out and walked up to the door. Blaine got there first and opened it and held it for Kurt, giving a small flourish and a bow. Rachel rolled her eyes and Kurt smiled before they all walked in. They all ordered- Kurt having plain vanilla, Blaine having a chocolate and strawberry swirl with sprinkles, and Rachel having a vegan yogurt. They all ate, laughed, and talked and soon enough, they all finished, but they didn't leave. They chose instead to sit there and continue talking about the newest Broadway productions, the best and worst music, and the latest Vogue. The latter had Kurt and Blaine raving about it and Rachel sitting there and looking amused. Finally, they all decided to head to Rachel and Blaine's to stay the night.

"Yeah, dad, I know. I know I should've called earlier but I was with Blaine and Rachel. Ok, I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, k? Goodnight." Kurt hung up with his father, giving Blaine and Rachel the ok for staying the night and they began to drive.

Kurt sat in the back with Blaine, both laughing and singing along to the radio with Rachel as they drove home. Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes stray to Kurt, watching the joyous expression on the older boy's face as he alternated parts with Rachel in a song. Kurt looked over and caught his eye, causing Blaine to look down and blush. Kurt smiled and looked forward again, continuing the song. And that's how it went the whole ride home.

This time Kurt slept over, he and Blaine didn't fall asleep together. Well, not exactly. You see, Kurt and Rachel were watching Grease when Blaine snuck in and plopped down next to Rachel, Kurt on her other side. Eventually they all fell asleep, tangled on the couch with no room. Rachel promptly fell off the couch (of _course _Blaine didn't kick her off. That would be rude) and Blaine shifted to where he and Kurt were at opposite ends of the couch. They all slept on.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 2 for you all :) I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I've got some crazy ideas in my head, but I'm not sure how to lead up to them, so the next update might not be for a while, sorry!**

**I love you all and I'm so thankful for all of the reviews I've gotten. You guys are awesome. 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the wait! Ugh I am a terrible person. I've just had a huge research paper and a bunch of homework to do and just sighs. Anyways, here's chapter 3! **

_**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. So yeah.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt woke with a crick in his neck and his legs cramped. He glanced down towards the other end of the couch and saw Blaine spread out over the arm and his legs splayed over Kurt's. For someone so tiny, he sure took up a lot of space, he noticed with faint amusement. He gently extracted himself and got off the couch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He went over to where Rachel lay on the floor, passed out and oblivious to the world.<p>

He shook her awake and said, "Hey, Rach. 'M gonna head home now." Rachel acknowledged him with a grunt and a roll to her other side, immediately falling back asleep. Kurt sighed and went upstairs to gather his stuff. On his way back downstairs, he ran into Hiram, who was just leaving his bedroom.

"Mornin' Mr. Anderberry," Kurt mumbled sleepily, smiling at him. Hiram smiled back.

"You know you can call me Hiram, Kurt. You practically live here most of the time. I think we've reached that point." Hiram laughed, Kurt chuckling along with him. "So are those two still sleepin'?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and said jokingly, "When is Blaine not? And enjoy Rachel's silence while you can. It won't last for long." Hiram laughed and clapped Kurt on his shoulder.

"So are you headed off home, then?"

"Yeah, my dad wanted me to help out in the garage today, and then I've got to get to Cheerios practice. Coach is drilling us extremely hard lately since Nationals are coming up," Kurt explained. Hiram gave him a look and said,

"Well, don't let her overwork you kids. Have a good day anyway, and thanks for keeping the devil's spawn out of my hair for a while."

Kurt and Hiram laughed and said their goodbyes. Kurt walked out of the house, went up to his Navigator, and opened the door and sat in the drivers' seat. He put his key in the ignition and started the car and then pulled out of the Berry's driveway and headed home.

* * *

><p>"Dad? Are you home?" Kurt called as he walked through his front door. "Dad?" He called a bit louder.<p>

"Yeah, bud, I'll be right out!" Kurt heard his father call from his bedroom. Kurt went upstairs and changed into his work clothes. Ten minutes later found Kurt and his father in Burt's truck on their way to Hummel's Tires and Lube.

Kurt went to the office where he usually worked and began sorting more paperwork while Burt welcomed and customer and brought their car in to work on it.

Kurt was just finishing up the paperwork when his phone buzzed, signally an incoming text.

**From Rachel:**

_Hey Kurt! Um, someone scratched… a certain word into the side of my dads' car so we're bringin it in. We'll be there soon! See ya!_

Kurt sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. He felt bad for the Anderberry's because they were the only openly gay couple that was well known in town. They were usually well liked as separate people, but people tended to get uncomfortable when both Hiram and Leroy were together. And then there were people who were blatantly homophobic and openly expressed their dislike.

Kurt sighed again and typed out a reply.

**From Kurt:**

Alright, I'll tell my dad. Tell your fathers that I'm sorry this had to happen and it's no problem to fix it. I'll even throw in a discount. See you soon.

Rachel's reply came less than a minute later, saying:

**From Rachel:**

_Thanks Kurt. They said they appreciate it. And I hope u don't mind but the annoying hobbit is tagging along._

Kurt laughed at Rachel and replied:

**From Kurt:**

Hey, you're one to talk! I'm pretty sure you're shorter than him- and he's two years younger than us!

Kurt laughed again, imagining Rachel huffing and rolling her eyes (which she probably was).

**From Rachel:**

_Hey! Not fair. I'm not short, I'm just… a little vertically challenged. However, at least my height doesn't affect my talent! In fact, I may have more because of it! So hah! _

**From Kurt:**

Sure, you keep telling yourself that.

**From Rachel:**

_I am rolling my eyes at you, just so you know. And I'll have you know, I AM more talented than anyone in Lima, so if you want me to help you when I'm famous and you're in need of a job, you better start being more nice to me!_

**From Kurt:**

Not happening anytime, Berry.

Technically, Rachel and Blaine's last name wasn't really Anderberry. You see, Leroy's last name was Berry, and Hiram's was Anderson and when they were married, their names became Leroy and Hiram Anderson-Berry. However, to shorten it, they both decided to use Anderberry.

Rachel prefers being called Rachel Berry, and Blaine liked Blaine Anderson. So it stuck.

**From Rachel:**

_You'll see. And you will regret this, mark my words._

**From Kurt:**

Consider them marked.

**From Rachel:**

_Ha-ha. You are so funny._

**From Kurt:**

Thanks, I try.

**From Rachel:**

_Your sarcasm isn't appreciated or needed, Mr. Hummel. Btw, we're almost there. Ttys!_

Kurt tossed his phone back onto the table and got up, stretched, and went out to see where his dad was working. He spotted him bent over a car in the back of the shop, so he made his way over. When he got to his dad, he said, "Hey dad, the Anderberry's are coming in soon. Someone scratched their car." His dad looked up from the car, a curious expression on his face.

"Who did it?"

"They don't know. Someone probably just accidentally did it by opening their door and hitting their car," Kurt lied, feeling someone guilty. "I'll take care of it, and you just continue with this car."

His dad looked skeptical for a second, but then he nodded and said, "Alrighty, bud. But come and get me if you need anything."

Kurt nodded and walked off. The reason he was lying to his dad was because he didn't want him to worry over something that wasn't that big of a deal. Knowing his father, he would have pitched a fit if he found out, even if the Anderberry's were ok with it. Even though his father and Rachel and Blaine's fathers didn't talk much, he still cared enough about them and he hated the hate towards the gay community anyways, regardless of who it was.

He was just getting back into the main building when the Anderberry's walked in.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel said, launching herself at him and hugging him.

"Rach, Rach, you're killing me. And I just saw you last night and this morning," Kurt wheezed out.

"I know, but you never said goodbye this morning!" Rachel pouted and stuck her bottom lip out, over exaggerating.

"Yes, actually I did. You were too busy drooling on your carpets to notice."

Rachel gasped in mock indignation and the banter between the two went on for a bit more before Leroy interrupted, saying, "Kurt? Can we please bring our car in now?"

Kurt and Rachel both laughed, and Kurt grabbed their keys before going out and getting the car. He looked at the marks scratched across the Anderberry's driver door with disgust, angry at the people who did this. He started the car and drove it into the garage. He made sure to park it so that the side with the scratch faced away from his dad. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.

Kurt went and got the tools he needed while the Anderberry's chatted in the waiting room. He saw Blaine sitting in the corner with his nose buried in a book, oblivious to the mindless chatter going on around him. He smiled affectionately, and went to work on the car.

Blaine was extremely smart. Rarely was there a time when a book wasn't open or around him in some way. He focused on his schoolwork, actually doing the homework and making straight A's, unlike most of the population at McKinley. He dressed handsomely, and made sure he was always well put together. The only time Kurt saw him look disheveled was in the mornings after spending the night at the Anderberry's, and even those occurrences were rare. While Kurt was climbing the social ladder and barely passing in a few classes, Blaine was excelling in everything he did, from glee club to science to language arts and everything in between.

Kurt worked on the car for twenty minutes before his dad came over to see how he was doing. Kurt was able to fix the F, but the remaining two letters were still clearly there.

"Hey, bud. How're you- Kurt? What's that?" Burt asked.

Kurt started. He hadn't heard his father walk up to him. "D-dad! You scared me there," Kurt nervously said.

"Kurt. What was written on the car?" Burt's voice was stern, and judging by his thunderous expression, he already knew the answer.

"Dad, it's not a big deal, really. The Anderberry's are fine. There's no reason for you to work yourself up. You'll hurt your heart," Kurt said, trying to steer his dad away from the car and into the office. Burt ignored Kurt's efforts to get rid of him and instead went up to the car and examined it. Kurt nervously watched him slowly stand back up.

"Nice work on the first scratch," was all he said. He patted Kurt on the shoulder and walked into the waiting room to talk to the Anderberry's. Kurt sighed and went back to work.

Burt was furious, of course. But he was more frustrated with the world and how it was more than anything. He walked into the waiting room and went up to Leroy and Hiram. Blaine was off in a corner reading, and Rachel was listening to music and playing a game on her phone.

"Hello, Mr. and Mr. Anderberry. How are you two today?" Burt asked in his most professional voice. Hiram and Leroy looked up and smiled at Burt.

"Please, Burt. I'm sure we're at the first name basis by this point," Leroy said, standing up with Hiram. Burt smiled and nodded.

"Will you two mind coming to the office to talk a bit?" Burt asked, already starting to move towards the door. Hiram and Leroy looked uneasy for a minute before nodding and walking past Burt and through the office door. Blaine peered up over his book, anxiously watching his fathers. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face and looked over to Rachel, who was completely engrossed in her game. Blaine bookmarked his book and set it down before wandering in the garage.

He spotted Kurt over off to the side of the large area. He walked up to him, noticing how well his overalls clung to his body and the too small Hummel's Tires and Lube shirt riding up his well-toned arms. Blaine blinked, pushing those thoughts away before saying, "Hey Kurt!" His voice squeaked a little, and Blaine silently cursed himself.

Kurt looked up from the car and smiled. "Hey, Blaine. The car will be done in about ten minutes tops."

"Okay. Mind if I sit and talk with you while you work?" Blaine asked, shifting back and forth on his feet and wringing his hands together, a nervous habit.

"Sure! I don't mind," Kurt responded, looking back at the car and beginning to work again. Blaine grabbed a chair that was by the wall and dragged it over to where Kurt was and sat down.

They both chatted in a companionable fashion until Kurt finished repairing the car. "Alright, that should do it," Kurt said, wiping his hands on his coveralls. Blaine smiled and they both walked back into the waiting room. Hiram and Leroy were still in Burt's office, Kurt noticed. Rachel was still playing a game on her phone with her earbuds in. Kurt walked over to her and plopped down on the seat next to her, making her jump and look up sharply. She laughed when she saw Kurt and put her phone and headphones away. Blaine walked across the room and sat in a seat across from them both. They all chatted idly, waiting for all of their fathers to finish up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the office, Burt, Hiram, and Leroy were all talking.<p>

"I'm just saying this should _not_ have happened," Burt insisted, gesturing with his hands.

"Burt, we appreciate the concern, but really, we've dealt with this many times before," Hiram began, "and we're used to it. We've accepted that people won't be as understanding of us everywhere."

"Besides, it looks like Kurt just got back. He probably did a very nice job fixing it up. It'll be as if it was never there," Leroy said, giving an assuring smile to Burt.

Burt sighed and sat down in his chair and said, "Well, what about our two boys? Both of them are too young to have to deal with this. They're still too young."

Leroy and Hiram exchanged a worried glance and entwined their hands together. "We know, Burt," Leroy said. "It won't be easy for them, I know this, but as long as they have a good support system, meaning all of us plus their friends and the rest of the family, they'll get by."

"At least until they get to New York. And trust me; I know they'll both end up there, along with Rachel. They're all dreamers, and I'm sure that a few harsh words and actions won't deter them. They'll be ok," Hiram said.

Burt slumped, defeated, before nodding. "Alright. And are you sure that you two are ok?" Burt asked, looking at both of their faces, silently scrutinizing.

Hiram and Leroy nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine," Hiram said. "Now why don't we get back to our kids? They're probably bored out of their minds."

They all got up and walked into the waiting room. Blaine looked up and saw his fathers and smiled at them both. "Alright kids, let's get out of their hair now," Leroy said with a chuckle. Burt laughed as well as Kurt.

"Dads? Can Kurt come with us please? I don't think we have anything planned today," Rachel said, wearing a puppy dog face. Blaine looked up at Kurt hopefully, but deflated as soon as he saw the regret on Kurt's face.

Kurt said sadly, "I'm sorry, Rach, but I've got practice and then I'm hanging out with the other Cheerios at Breadsticks." He looked at her apologetically.

Rachel's face went from disappointment to fury in two seconds flat. "Well of _course_ you've got to go. Have to maintain your image, right? Well, that's completely fine. Blaine and I will just go out to a movie and avoid Breadsticks at all costs. After all, we wouldn't want to be slushied _again_, would we?" She demanded before turning on her heel and marching out of the room with a dramatic puff. Blaine watched with wide eyes as Kurt's shoulders slumped in defeat and shame.

"Slushy? Kurt, what is she talking about?" Burt asked, thoroughly confused.

Blaine jumped in, not wanting Kurt to get in trouble. "Nothing, sir. Rachel is just being dramatic as usual." Hiram and Leroy exchanged looks, clearly knowing what Rachel was talking about. Burt looked skeptical for a moment before relenting.

"Well, alright then. Kurt, you better walk the Anderberry's out and then get going. You might want to shower before you leave," Burt said, and with a final wave, he walked back into the shop. Hiram and Leroy bid their goodbye's and told Blaine they would be waiting in the car, trying to calm Rachel down.

Kurt looked at Blaine, shame and sorrow on his face. "I'm sorry, Blaine. You shouldn't have had to lie for me. Thank you anyways." He looked down at his shoes, nervously biting his bottom lip. Blaine walked up to him and placed his hand on Kurt's arm.

"It's not a problem, Kurt," he said. He was giving Kurt the most curious look, almost as if… but no. That's ridiculous. "I'd do it any day. See you later." Blaine pat Kurt's arm once again and with one final, lingering look, he walked out of the shop, leaving Kurt wondering what that look meant, and why he was suddenly breathless because of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Updates are fun, aren't they? Ok, well, yeah so hopefully I'll get off my lazy ass and write the next chapter faster. I'm also writing a story called Darkest Before the Dawn, if you want to check that out. However, it does focus on suicidal thoughts and such, so if you're triggered easily, please stay away from there. I don't want anyone to get hurt. <strong>

**Erm so yeah. If you liked it, drop a review! Because those are always fun and rainbows and sunshine and they motivate me to write faster. So yeah.**

**Until next time!**

**-Annie**


End file.
